


Lost

by Kay_Weasley25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, Lost Love, Memory Alteration, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Mind Manipulation, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, POV Harry Potter, Protective Parents, Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks Live, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Weasley25/pseuds/Kay_Weasley25
Summary: Y/N Y/L/N seems like a normal girl living in Cold Springs, New York. She wakes up, works in her mom’s bookshop, and goes to bed. A normal routine for a normal girl, but when she goes to sleep at night her dreams are anything but normal.  She has dreams of wizards fighting  battles, as well as a young man with fire for hair that makes chills run down her spine. Slowly, she starts  to feel very out of place in the world she should belong in. She  begins to ask herself questions she can’t possibly answer – where are her friends? Why doesn’t she seem to know anyone in town? How long has she lived  in  New York?  Every time she tries to search for the answers, she gets a migraine. Then, on a chilly afternoon  in late September, two strangers come into the shop. What happens when the truth comes out?
Relationships: Bill Weasley/Reader, Fleur Delacour/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 5





	Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two strangers come into (Y/N)'s life, how will her life change with the realization that they're not strangers at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -To anyone who has read my other story Memories. I'm sorry! The schedule for Memories is going to be postponed. I will be writing more, my life is about to get more calm and less rocky soon! So, I will be getting back to it!- 
> 
> -For anyone who is new here, hello, welcome! It's nice to see you here, leave a comment before you leave. I'll happily answer questions or hear what you think!-

For (Y/N) (Y/L/N), today was just like every other day. She got up at 8:00 am, ate breakfast and was down in the book shop her mother owned at 9:30 sharp. It was a Tuesday in late September in Cold Springs, New York. The leaves on the trees were changing from green to gorgeous shades of reds and oranges and the air was getting chilly. The other shops on main street were waking up too. She could see lights turning on here and there. Some people were already milling around outside, waiting for them to open or heading to work. (Y/N) shook her head as she felt a familiar feeling rise in her chest, one that was becoming a near constant in her life lately. For the past couple of months, she felt disconnected from the things that should be normal for her. She felt like she was watching a movie, like the life she lived wasn’t hers. It made her anxious, like there was something she was missing. Every time she thought about it, a pit would form in her stomach and she felt nauseated. Then there were the dreams. Vivid, wild dreams of wizards and witches fighting people in dark cloaks, but also lovely, lucid dreams of a man with fire for hair. Though she could never see his face clearly, she could feel his touch and hear the deep tone of his voice. She shivered every time she thought about it. “Good morning, darling. How’d you sleep?” (Y/N) jumped, her heart racing and turned to face her mother. She was tall and slim, leaning against the door frame shifting the mail between her slender hands. (Y/N) let out an audible breath and her mother slowly looked up. “Mum! You scared me half to death!” Her mother chuckled and a smile broke out on her face. “Well, it’s not my fault you’re daydreaming out the window.” (Y/N) shook her head as she walked over to her mother. As she got closer, the two women wrapped their arms around each other. (Y/N) stood a few inches shorter than her mother, and her hair was black, contrasting starkly against the light blonde of her mother. They pulled away as the first customer walked through the door. It happened to be Daisy Little, a retired nurse in her mid-seventies who came in once a week for a new book. (Y/N) sent her a quiet hello and she waved back. “So, I’ll be working in the back today as we got that shipment in yesterday afternoon. I’ve got to get it sorted today, or we’ll be behind. The ones I managed to sort last night are on that cart, get them put out please.” Her mother instructed as she pointed to a small silver cart sitting just behind them.

(Y/N) nodded and turned around to get to work. The day went on as usual, dragging by until lunch, which they had at the little café across the street that they ate at nearly every day. After, it was back to stocking books. Then, the shop would close at five o’clock sharp, her mother would cook something – probably spaghetti, (Y/N) would shower and eventually fall asleep reading a novel. Currently she was reading the second in a Nora Robert’s trilogy. That’s how every day went for as long as she could remember, but apparently not today. The door to the shop chimed as someone walked in. (Y/N) perked up, “hello! One moment, I’ll be right there!” She called from in between the bookshelves and hurried down the stool she was using to reach the higher shelves. As she walked out to greet the new customers, she was hit by a strong smell of leather, cinnamon and nutmeg. Immediately, she thought back to the man in her dreams and a shiver ran down her spine. As she broke from the bookshelves, she saw two people. A woman with curly, nearly white, blonde hair and dark brown eyes. The man next to her was tall, towering over her smaller figure. He had long orange hair, tied back in a ponytail and a white earring that looked like a fang of some sort dangling from his left ear. He had scars that ran across his face, making him look like some rugged Scottish man you saw in a kilt on the front of romance novels middle aged women seemed to love. They both locked eyes on (Y/N) at the same time and the woman gasped. “(Y/N)?” The woman questioned as she moved to her. The man stood, rigid in his spot, his eyes revealing nothing as he stared at her. How did this woman know her name? Slowly, as if she would disappear, the woman placed her hand on (Y/N)’s face. While it startled her a little, (Y/N) didn’t move away. There was something familiar about the woman, but she couldn’t place it. Had she met this woman before today? As she tried to think of where she could have met the woman, a sharp pain tore through her head. She stumbled backward a step. “Get away from my daughter!” (Y/N) heard her mother screech distantly. Soon after, she felt her mother tug her away from the woman. She placed (Y/N) behind her, as if to shield her from the two strangers who’d walked in. “Elaine? You’re both alive. I knew it! I knew there was no way. I told you, didn’t I?" She turned towards the man as she said this. "We would’ve found their bodies if they were really gone!” The woman was grinning and jumping a little while tugging on the man’s coat sleeve. The man’s features showed nothing of what he was feeling, it was like stone. But his eyes, his blue eyes were widened slightly, and she could see his jaw clenched. (Y/N) stared at him, completely confused by the look and the pain she felt in her heart at the sight. It seemed that even though (Y/N) didn’t remember these people, her mother did. “I want both of you to leave. Now.” Her mother stated, her tone hard. 

The woman stopped jumping and stared at (Y/N)’s mother with a confused look. “What? We’ve been looking for you two for months since the war. You didn’t contact anyone. Most people think you’re dead!” Elaine scoffed and shook her head. She crossed her arms and stood up straighter. “I wish you would have believed it too.” (Y/N)’s head was spinning, dead? People thought she was dead? Why would anyone think that they were dead? And war? What war? (Y/N) had never fought a day in her life from what she could remember. And the woman said it’d just been a couple months since they were there. None of this made any sense and the pain radiated through her head again. This time she made an audible sound at the pain. She stumbled a bit before sitting down on the bench that was positioned next to the front desk. “Darling, are you alright?” Her mother asked, a worried look crossing her features as she crouched in front of (Y/N). “I’m fine. But what’s this all about? What’s going on? What war?” (Y/N) looked up at her mother, then to the two strangers that also wore concerned looks on their faces. Everyone was silent for a moment at (Y/N)’s question. The man spoke first, “What did you do Elaine?” He asked, his voice deep and thick with a British accent. (Y/N) could see his jaw clenching and a vein popping out close to his temple. Her mother’s face went rigid, her mouth set in a firm line and her eyes stony. Slowly she stood up and turned to the man. “I did what I had to do.” The woman looked between (Y/N) and her mother, disbelief clouding her features. “Wait… No, no, no.” The words spilling from her mouth quickly as she looked back to (Y/N). “Who am I? (Y/N), please, what’s my name?” (Y/N) sat up straight, her eyes wide as she tried to think. She knew this person, she felt that in her soul, but the more (Y/N) thought about it, the more intense the pain became. “I-I don’t know.” She gasped out, dropping her head in her hands. “I can’t believe it,” the woman spoke again, shaking her head furiously. “You took away her memories. All of them. Not just of the past couple months, but all of them.” (Y/N) looked back up and over to her mother. She was standing there, arms crossed with her hands gripping tightly. “I said get out, before I call the police.” (Y/N) felt panic rise in her chest at the thought of these two familiar strangers leaving. “No!” She cried, jumping up and moving in front of her mother. “Is it true? Did you take my memories?” Her mother kept her eyes down, now refusing to meet her daughter’s. (Y/N) looked over to the two people who came in and shattered the reality she thought she’d lived in. She looked back to her mother, who was now staring down at her feet pointedly. Frustration welled in her chest. “You’ll have to tell me sooner or later don’t you think? You can’t exactly avoid the question.” Elaine shook her head. “You already know the answer, so why even ask?” (Y/N)’s eyes rolled involuntarily. “Isn’t it obvious? You should come clean. You took away my memories and I want to hear you say it.” Her mother looked up suddenly, tears brimming in her green eyes. “Fine! I took away your memories. The wizarding world is dangerous! I did it so you would be safe! I figured if I was able to sneak you out and make it look like you’d been killed, then no one would come looking!” Her mother yelled and let the tears fall freely. (Y/N) let out a long breath she hadn’t realize she’d been holding.

“So, let me just try to understand you. You took away my memories, my entire identity and sense of self – so I would be safe?” (Y/N) asked, speaking slowly. Her mother nodded her head. “Why didn’t you just ask me to go away with you?” “Because you wouldn’t have.” She said, sniffling a bit. A dry laugh came from the man. “So, you didn’t even give her the choice then?” (Y/N) looked over at him with a pointed look. It’s not that he was wrong, but this was her mother, and she could deal with her. “I’m so sorry that I tried to protect my daughter! She wouldn’t have let me if I gave her a choice!” (Y/N) held up her hand as the man went to speak again with his nostrils flaring, stopping him instantly. “Mom. Look at me.” She waited as her mother took her time meeting her eyes again. “I understand. You wanted to protect your baby.” (Y/N) reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Her mother responded with a small smile through the tears. “But… that doesn’t make what you did right. You still chose to take my choice away. You need to fix it, tell me how to get my memories back.” Elaine took a step back, the smile vanishing from her face. “No.” (Y/N) shook her head at the refusal. “Mom. You seriously can’t think I’m better this way.” “You’re still you! And you’re safe! It’s the perfect scenario!” She responded, digging her nails into her arms slightly and her eyebrows furrowing. “No! I’m not still me mom! I’m the shell of the person I used to be!” (Y/N) screamed back at her. “I’ve been feeling terrible, riddled with anxiety that I couldn’t understand. I feel like a zombie. Like an alien in the town, I supposedly grew up in! How is that normal? It’s not normal to not have even one friend in a town where you live, or even at all. You are the only person I actually know here! You taking my memories away is not normal! Whose memories did you fill my head with?!” (Y/N) took a deep breath in through her nose, all of her frustration she’d been feeling for the past months spilled from her. She felt lightheaded even with the dull headache she’d had since the two people behind her had walked in this morning. Her breaths came out fast, her chest heaving with the effort. “I didn’t fill your head with the memories, they belonged to some Muggle. Of course, with a couple key changes in location. Technically, I wasn’t the one to take your memories to begin with. I paid a wizard in Knockturn Alley to do it.” The woman scoffed this time. “Seriously? You didn’t even get a name?” “No. I don’t want her to regain her memories, so why would I need it?” Elaine responded, as if it were obvious. “Wow.” (Y/N) stared at her mother, trying to keep her face emotionless as she worked through the feelings in her chest and the thoughts running rampant in her mind. Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes, (Y/N)’s mother and the two not-so-strangers glaring at each other. Finally, (Y/N) was able to single in on one thought. “Knockturn Alley. Can you take me there?” She asked as she turned away from her mother. Simultaneously, the woman and Elaine spoke. “Yes!” “No!” (Y/N) sent a look over her shoulder at her mother. “You don’t get to make or take my choices away ever again.” She turned back, “How long will it take to get an extra ticket?” The woman cocked an eyebrow. “Ticket?” She asked. “Yeah, a plane ticket back to England? Didn’t you two get round trip?” The woman laughed while the man answered (Y/N)’s question. “We didn’t come by plane, we traveled via portkey.” (Y/N) nodded her head slowly, trying to remember what a portkey was. The dull headache turned into a sharp pain and she winced. “It’s okay, we’ll show you what we mean. You don’t have to try and remember.” The man said quickly, lifting his hand a little before retracting it to his side. His hand clenched as he looked down, frustration clear on his features. “Alright, give me a few minutes to pack some things and we can leave.” (Y/N) responded, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. Elaine was crying silently as (Y/N) walked past her and up to her room.

As she walked through the door, she realized she wasn’t sure what to bring. The room was fairly empty, aside from the small dresser that held the few clothes she had. It wasn’t decorated, no pictures adorned the plain, white walls. Next, she realized she didn’t have a suitcase or even a backpack to try to bring anything. As she was thinking, the woman cleared her throat from the doorway. (Y/N) spun around, looking completely lost to the woman. “Sorry, I just wanted to see if you needed help.” She said, looking around the bare room. “Though, it doesn’t look like you have much to take.” (Y/N) let out a dry laugh. “I’ve been so blind these past months, haven’t I? I wasn’t actually living, more like solely existing. A lot like a ghost in a place that I accepted as home.” She said, rubbing her arms. The woman walked quickly to (Y/N), wrapping her arms around her – she couldn’t stand the devastating look on her old friend’s face. “It’ll be okay. I promise, we’ll get your memories back and everything will be fine.” (Y/N) startled for a second, before wrapping her arms around the woman in return. The hug felt so familiar and her heart tugged because she couldn’t remember all of the hugs that came before. She hugged the woman even tighter at the thought. She felt the woman laugh as they pulled apart. “What’s your name?” (Y/N) asked, wanting to know who this woman was and who they were to each other. “I’m Nymphadora Tonks. Most people call me Tonks, you liked to call me Nymph. You’re my best friend and Godmother to my little boy, Teddy.” (Y/N) gasped, “I’m a Godmother?” A laugh rumbled through Tonks again. “You had the same reaction the first time around, albeit with a little more tears.” (Y/N) laughed with her this time and the pain radiated through her skull once more. She sucked in a breath and Tonks gave her a worried look. “Ever since you two walked in here this morning, it's been a constant headache. I think my memories are trying to break through, but the barrier is solid.” Slowly, Tonks nodded her head. “That makes sense, after all memory charms don’t actually take your memories away. Rather, they lock the memories away, inside a little box so to speak. All we have to do is find the key.” (Y/N) nodded as well, determination filling her to the brim. No matter what it took, she would get her memories back. She refused to believe she would never remember the woman in front of her. She had to figure out why her heart pulled every time she looked at the man down stairs. Most importantly, she was going to find her way back to herself. A soft knock came from the door. The man stood there, looking in rather awkwardly. “Ready to go?” He asked, scratching the back of his neck. (Y/N) sent him a smile, the first real smile she’d had in months. Then she looked over to Tonks, who smiled back at her. “Yes, let’s go find the key.”


End file.
